This invention relates to tooth extractors and more particularly to a novel tooth extractor which is designed to remove an equine cheek tooth from within the animal's mouth. It is not uncommon for the need to remove a horse cheek tooth to arise. Frequently the reason being a profound sinusitis/infection secondary to a diseased tooth. Heretofore, only the most diseased of teeth could be removed from within the mouth utilizing standard veterinary molar extractors, the force being provided solely by the muscular strength of the operator. Due to the inability of horses to "open-wide" the lack of room within the mouth in which to operate has precluded the removal of any molars or premolars that were still tenaciously bound within the socket, by the above described means. The accepted method for removal of cheek teeth in this latter category is the performance of a sinusotomy (in the case of the upper arcade) or the removal of a window of bone around the tooth root (in the case of the lower arcade) and subsequent repulsion of the tooth using a mailet driven punch applied to the root end of the tooth and driving the tooth out of its socket into the mouth. Thus prior to my invention there has been no efficient means by which to extract moderately diseased or nearly normal cheek teeth without great stress being applied to the animal in the performance of a tooth repulsion as described above.